Recuerdos Agradecidos
by Cindira K. 94
Summary: Dejando de lado el instituto, solias ir con ellos a la misma secundaria y es hora de decir una ultima palabra. En honor a quienes cursaron conmigo 3 años de secundaria, solo queda por decir gracias.


Hola a todos. Este es un one-shot que no podía guardármelo. Y es especialmente para las personas que deje atrás en la secundaria y que marcaron mi vida de una u otra forma; para sanar heridas, dar gracias, sonreír y pedir perdón. Fueron maravillosos esos 3 años. Aun no puedo creer que se acabo…pero la vida sigue.

Es como una despedida, no sé si los volveré a ver.

Advertencia: si no les gusta lo sentimental, mejor no lean. Quedan advertidos. BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO!

Disclaimer: free! no es mío, pero esta idea y estos sentimientos vueltos palabras si lo son, así que espero no hagan una copia barata!

…

El uniforme que te pusiste el primer día que llegaste es el mismo que escogiste para graduarte. Nostálgico.

Miras una vez más tu reflejo en el espejo del sanitario. Y miras a tu alrededor. A este lugar llegabas cuando terminabas de educación física, cuando te lastimabas e incluso cuando se te cayó tu último diente de leche.

Suspiras, saliendo de ahí para encontrarte con el pasillo medio desierto. Algunos de tus otros compañeros están dando un último paseo por la escuela. Y tu corazón salta.

¿Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que caminaste por ese pasillo en la temprana mañana del primer día de clases?

Si. Han pasado ya 3 años desde que subiste hecha un manojo de nervios esas escaleras a tu izquierda para conocer a tus compañeros.

Y cuando llegaste, ese día, te sentiste fuera de lugar…ya que algunos ya se conocían y habían hecho sus grupos…dejándote claramente como una alumna nueva.

Pero ese día, que llevabas tu libro de ciencia ficción favorito, conociste a unas personas increíbles, y que en los próximos 5 minutos se convertirían en tus cómplices…y en tus amigos.

Quitas la vista del salón donde ese encuentro se llevo a cabo, y así los recuerdos empiezan a aflorar en tu mente; los primeros trabajos, el festival, cuando te pusiste al revés el uniforme y un chico se tomo la molestia de decírtelo, porque una de tus amigas no lo había notado, la vez que lastimaste a aquella persona que te hablo el primer día, cuando entraste al club, tu primer amor aunque era más amistad que cualquier cosa, donde competiste y conociste nuevas cosas, con nuevas perspectivas, haciendo promesas y bromas; cuando te sentiste usada, cuando pasaste de años, la vez que te diste cuenta de quienes eran tus verdaderos amigos, que son los amigos y que nada es para siempre o nada es lo que parece…

…cuando fue tu decimo-quinto cumpleaños, disfrutándolo con quienes más querías; esas maravillosas personas que nunca te dejaron sola, a pesar de que había momentos en los que sentías la soledad como tu única compañera, cuando se te iba la sangre a los pies porque te llamaban de la dirección…y que siempre estaban ahí, preocupándose por ti.

Y ahora…

…es cuando tienes que decir _adiós._

Te sientes ligera, mientras el sol de verano alumbra tu cara y algunas compañeras van a tu encuentro, con sonrisas que enmascaran lágrimas dulcemente amargas.

Te sientes igual, porque aun no te cae realmente. Aun no lo puedes procesar bien.

Parecen tan lejanos esos días en lo que solías quejarte de los maestros con tus amigas y amigos, en los que disfrutabas un partido de básquet o una vuelta a la alberca; en los que te preparabas para los exámenes y sacar uno de los primeros lugares y al final suspirar aliviada por creer que ibas a reprobar; o esas tardes en las que se quedaban en la escuela para estudiar y pasar el examen que definiría tu vida y la de los demás.

El instituto.

Y te da escalofríos.

La ceremonia está a punto de empezar, y él, el más alto pero tímido de los 6, os dice que se preparen; te mira de soslayo.

Y se te encoge el corazón al saber que tal vez sea la última vez que veas esos ojos. Y, sin quererlo, giras tu rostro para ver sus siluetas una última vez; aquel con el que solías rivalizar, el que te metía en sus locuras, el que te ayudaba a estudiar, aquel que siempre tenía un consejo para ti en cualquier situación y la que te sacaba de apuros y que guarda tus secretos.

Los miras agradecida, volteando al frente. Ya no mirarás atrás.

La ceremonia transcurre de prisa, como queriendo evitar las lágrimas que vendrán a continuación. Llega el momento de los diplomas y entrega de documentos. Subes cuando te nombran, con tu coleta agitándose detrás de ti; pronto te cortarás el cabello.

Estas en el pódium, con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando tu rostro. Porque, aunque al principio detestabas esta escuela, con el tiempo ese sentimiento fue cambiando. Y todo gracias a los momentos vividos con las personas que se encuentran abajo, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa similar a la tuya asomando bajo sus labios.

Llegas de nuevo a tu asiento y aplaudes cuando pasan _todos_.

Sabes que te arrepentirás el no haber dicho "lo siento" a algunas personas, y que habrá muchas cosas que desearás haber hecho.

Pero, ahora solo quedan unos minutos por delante, insuficientes para saldar todas las cuentas.

Pero eres feliz. No importa que haya sucedido, atesoraras esos recuerdos en el corazón por siempre.

Las últimas palabras del profesor resuenan en tus oídos. Pero es para darle el micrófono a aquel que te miró al principio, para que hable en nombre de todos los que se gradúan, y sonríes.

Las palabras que ha dicho no las recordarás. Pero si estará en tu memoria la sonrisa que nunca abandonó su semblante. Ni siquiera al decir esa palabra que te niegas a decir ahora.

Y llega el momento.

"…_y declaro formalmente terminada la ceremonia de graduación generación 2011-2014…"_

Esos tres años han terminado. Las sillas suenan y todos se levantan. Y, a pesar de querer olvidar todo lo relacionado con los últimos años, sabes que es imposible; por más que te duela y odies recordarlo, muy en el fondo lo aprecias y adoras.

Una foto aquí. Otra foto allá. Sonrisas y lágrimas mezcladas. Recuerdos y hechos. Abrazos y despedidas.

Todo es como los fuegos artificiales. Lleno de colores a pesar de terminar.

Tus padres se quedan un poco más hablando con otras personas, pero tú decides irte sin decir nada a nadie.

Solo que…ellos te encuentran y no están dispuestos a dejarte ir. _Él_ sigue con sus bromas, y entre una y otra, las lágrimas salen. Pero solo una resbala por tu mejilla izquierda.

Pero, aun deseando tu momento de soledad, les pides que te disculpen, que te falta hacer algo aún.

Asienten, mirando cómo te alejas cada vez más hasta doblar la esquina.

Y echas a correr.

Corres como nunca. Como escapando. Buscando eso que siempre estuvo frente a ti, pero no podías agarrar; estaba fuera de tu alcance.

Pero ahora lo rozas con la punta de tus dedos…

Y estas justo frente a la puerta que te vió entrar la primera vez, que te ha visto entrar y salir miles de veces en diferentes y variopintas situaciones, y que está a punto de presenciar como sales…por última vez a través de ella.

Siempre quisiste saber que se sentiría, que sentirías cruzarla por última vez. Tal vez sentirías felicidad infinita, o enojo...o frustración.

_Nada. Absolutamente nada._

Buscas en tu interior _algo_. Pero solo encuentras blanco.

Y sin pensarlo, estas fuera.

Justo donde empezaste. Encima del grabado de sol que hay en el suelo, en el que te posicionaste la primera vez que llegaste.

Justo como hace tres años.

_Adiós._

_Gracias_

…

Fin

…

Sentimientos vueltos palabras.

Eso es para ustedes chicos. El tiempo que pase con ustedes fue genial, a pesar de los malos ratos etc, etc, etc.

Digan lo que digan, esto es lo que pienso.

Y para dejar mi alma en paz, esto no lo tienen que leer necesariamente.

Max, Fernando, Ireri, Ángeles, Lis, Toño, Johana, Dona, Nínive, Vanessa, Edgar, Rodrigo, Sebastián, Miguel, Pablo, Luisa, Daniela, Alexis, Irving, Alexa, Xavier, Erick, Natalia, Sofía, Iliana, Irene, Edson…

Gracias.

_Iliana: Perdón._

_Irene: Gracias._

_Sofía: Pronto._

_Natalia: Siempre. _


End file.
